


i've always wanted this, didn't you know potter? : drarry smut

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fight Sex, Fighting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, basically what would've happened if the drarry hbp fightscene turned sExY, drarry smut, i haven't written smut in over a year so sorry if this is crap, kind of? IDK, they are literally beating each other up in one sentence and making out in the next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: draco is plotting something...scary and harry is figuring out all the details, maybe too many details(bad summary, but it's essentially if the half-blood prince bathroom fight scene turned into really hot, steamy sex ;), you know you wanted it)i literally rewatched this scene over and over again to write this, be grateful!! but also, i changed a few aspects n shit to make it more...yeah you'll see. just know if it's canonically incorrect, i know





	i've always wanted this, didn't you know potter? : drarry smut

Ron was babbling about his "Lavender Brown situation" to Hermione and Harry when the latter felt a bunch of people walking behind him. 

"Harry, there's Katie" Hermione whispered as the group of girls walked past where they were sitting 

Harry must have looked utterly confused and dumbfounded because Hermione added a "Katie Bell." She looked astonished.

Coming to his senses and remembering about one of the many "missions" that came his way that year, Harry quickly got up from his seat, making sure that he took his book with him. 

Harry walked past the chatty tables and made his way up to Katie, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. 

"Katie, how are you?" he had asked, trying to sound polite and friendly, not like he was trying to figure out what that stupid Malfoy was up to.

The Chasers face turned kind and knowing, "I know you're going to ask me Harry, but I don't know who cursed me" She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't."

At that moment, Katie looked over Harry's shoulder which caused Harry to turn his head. 

There stood Draco Malfoy, the exact boy that Harry was trying to figure out what was up to. He looked like he knew exactly what was going on and he looked frightened. 

Trembling, the Slytherin turned around and walked rather quickly in the opposite direction

Harry turned back towards Katie, wanting to ask something else, but one of her friends pulled her away gently

Deciding he had no better option, Harry followed Malfoy quickly, pushing through tons of other students, not knowing exactly where he was headed. 

He followed Malfoy down an empty hallway which led to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It sounded like he was about to cry. He knew Harry was following him. 

As soon as Malfoy entered the bathroom, he went over to the sink, fat tears running down his cheeks, not daring look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't, He hated himself so much for what he was doing. Hexing an innocent girl, trying to damnest to kill the headmaster that only had good intentions for him. Malfoy couldn't fucking  _stand_ himself. 

It was too stuffy in the bathroom, so he pulled his sweater vest off, tears still falling down his pale cheekbones. He looked at himself in the mirror, and to no surprise, he looked absolutely disgusting. 

Malfoy turned the sink on and splashed his face with the cold water, which only made things worse. His crying got louder and more intense. If only the Dark Lord was here to see this...crying over a task he  _honorably_ gave him. 

The bathroom door opened with a squeak. Despite his childish crying over the sink, he didn't care. If Potter was here to duel him, then let him at it. 

Harry walked into the bathroom to find Malfoy bent over the sink, face in his hands, fucking crying. Harry has heard Malfoy cry and blubber plenty of times, but this...this was different. Something wasn't right. 

"I know what you did Malfoy" 

Malfoy looked up, meeting Harry's green eyes in the bathroom mirror. 

"You hexed her didn't you?" Harry added, knowingly. 

The Slytherin turned around slowly, so much fear in his eyes. Malfoy threw a curse at Harry, who dodged it expertly, firing one back at him, who then fled to the other side of the bathroom. 

The duel had now commenced, firing curses and spells back and forth, even hitting one the sinks which caused it to start intensely shooting out water. 

When Harry did that to the sink, Malfoy had fled to another part of the bathroom. Harry walked slowly and then looked under one of the stalls, 

Only to find Malfoy curled up in a ball, crying his fucking eyes out. 

"What are you fucking crying about Malfoy? You wanted this. You are a Death Eater, yeah that's right I  _know"_ Harry snarled, picking up a tone of voice unusual for him. 

Malfoy let out a sniffle "No you don't. You have no bloody idea of what I go through" His eyelashes were wet and sticking to his cheekbones. 

Harry laughed manically " _Really?!_ You grew up with absolutely no struggle, no pain and you are complaining about being a Death Eater! You had a choice, Malfoy!" 

_"No, I didn't!"_

Malfoy tried to flee, really he did. He did not need this stupid Potter crap. He had enough going on.

But suddenly a force came at him, pushing him onto the ground, which was currently flooding, which hit his head kind of hard.

"Ow what the fuck, Potter" he yelled, trying to push the boy off him. 

Harry punched his jaw which caused Malfoy to knee him in the groin. Wands were forgotten at this point, dropped somewhere on the bathroom ground. 

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry said, sitting up on the smaller boys knees. Fuck, for some reason, he wanted to kiss him. What? 

Draco grinned and brushed his hand against Harry's forearm "Hey, that's my line! Does that mean I should add a cute, little 'You wish'" 

"Of course..." Harry added softly before pressing his lips against Draco's much more velvety ones, who sighed contently into the others mouth

The water that was currently around them, in very big amounts, seemed to have made things more...steamy so it wasn't long at all before Harry was pressing his leg in between Draco's who in return, was pulling at the back of Harry's locks, moaning softly into his neck. 

"W-what if someone walks in?" Draco asks, blue eyes meeting Harrys, who just got finished making a dark hickey into the pale skin of his neck

Pecking his lips, he said "Don't worry about it" 

Harry picked up his wand from where it was floating in the water, pointed it at the bathroom door and mumbled  _"Colloportus"_

"Happy now? They can't see you getting fucked by the Chosen One, now can't they?" Harry teases playfully, slowly grinding into Draco. 

Draco laughs in a sarcastic manner "Oh, so that's where you planned on taking this?" he said, still playing his Harry's hair.

"Oh, totally" Harry retorts back and with a wave of his hand, their clothes were gone, leaving them naked and vulnerable to each other. 

They both looked each other up and down, each mumbling out their own little "Fuck." If they weren't already rock hard, they were now...

Eyeing the pale skin with such a hunger, Harry had no other choice but to leave bites and kisses all along Draco's neck and chest. 

"Damn Potter, you really like doing that don't you?" he said, giggling and unknowingly arching his back. 

Harry answered with a sloppy, passionate kiss, wrapping his hand around Draco's dick. 

"Ah- uh, g-go faster" Draco moaned, arching his back even more and trying to reach for his dick 

Harry slapped his hands "I don't think so, baby. I'm in charge here. You don't get to cum until I say so" 

Just hearing the dominance in his voice, made Draco almost bust right then and there. 

Harry noticed this effect on Draco, so he pinned his hands above his head, picking up his wand once again and cast an Incarcerous spell onto his hands, conjuring a thin rope which then bounded his hands

"How much do you want me to fuck you, Draco?" Harry asked, a smile playing at his lips

"B-bad Harry. Like, I will kill for it" Draco sighed, moving his hips up and down as Harry slid his way in between his legs. 

Harry laughed, forgetting about his mission. "Are you virgin?" 

"Are you asking if I need prep...because I, uh, don't" Draco answered, very embarrassed. 

"Care to explain?" 

"Right before I walked into the Great Hall, I was fingering myself in my dorm" 

"Oh, to whom if I might ask?" 

"Hagrid" 

:"I don't blame you there, Draco," he said before shouting out  _"Accio lube!"_ which caused for a bottle of lube to rush into his hand, presumably from his dorm room. 

Harry slicked up his cock and Draco's hole, holding onto his hips, rubbing circled into his hipbones with his thumbs. 

"Are you going to-" 

Without warning, Harry slammed quite forcibly into Draco, not caring if he was sensitive to that. He was going to take it rough and sloppy, like any other. 

"Ah! Fuck" Draco moaned, biting into Harry's neck and screwing up his eyes. 

The Gryffindor slammed back into him, earning more and more high-pitched, rather girly moans out of him. 

Harry noticed the water levels were getting insane like they were so close to drowning it wasn't sexy anymore, so he lifted Draco up quite easily and slammed him back onto one of the non-leaking sinks 

"Shit, that was h-hot" Draco sighed, letting Harry adjust his hands so they were behind his back now. The sink faucet was pressing into his bare back and he was hoping there would be a dark bruise there tomorrow. 

"I know" Harry mumbled, slamming into Draco once again, hitting his prostate head on, which earned such a loud, needy moan 

With that, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in tighter so he could pound him even quicker and harder. 

"Potter, I-I'm going to c-cum" 

"Not yet, love" 

Draco cries out, tears forming into his eyes, and pushing his face even deeper into Harry's neck. 

"Shh, just hold on. It'll be worth it, I promise" Harry soothes, pressing kisses onto the wet cheeks of the trembling boy. 

After a few more thrusts of pleasure and a few more tears of Draco, Harry kisses him sloppily and says that he is allowed to cum, taking away the cords that were restraining his hands. 

With a quick touch of his dick, Draco cums, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and shivering

Harry cums soon after (I mean, just looking at Draco made him want to bust) 

After cleaning up (which included the water) Harry asks a simple question.

"Have you always wanted to do this, Malfoy?" he says, helping the boy down from the sink and casting their clothes back them. 

"I've always wanted this, didn't you know Potter?" Malfoy smirks, presses a quick kiss to his lips and then leaves. 

\- - -

"Where were you, Harry? It's been almost an hour" Hermione asks the minute Harry returns to their table at the Great Hall. 

Harry smirks "Don't worry about it 'Mione." He fiddles with his thumbs in his laps 

"Hermione! Bloody hell, don't you  _see_ how he looks. Harry just got back from an intense snogging session!" Ron says, a little too loud for Harry's sake. 

Hermione's eyes widen as she looks Harry up and down "Who was it?" 

"Please don't say it was Ginny" Ron quickly interjects. 

"Nope," Harry says "proud to say, Ron, not really into your sister anymore" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the worst things ive ever written lmao


End file.
